


Hey Babe-riel

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: Sam and Dean learn something about you and Gabriel...





	Hey Babe-riel

It had to be noon when you finally had the energy to leave your bed. You stretched, freshened up and put some flannels and a body hugging tank top on before strolling down to the kitchen for some breakfast. You were in an awfully good mood today, and it got better when you saw a handsome angel was still here. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with Sam and Dean on the other side.  
“Hey Babe-riel,” you greeted happily and slapped his ass. He raised his eyebrows and looked at you in surprise, but a smile quickly appeared on his face.  
“Mornin’, hot stuff,” he said back. Sam and Dean stared at you.  
“What did you call him?” Dean asked. They were both used to Gabriel calling you different names, but you rarely ever called him anything other than Gabriel, Gabe or ‘you feathered idiot’.  
“Babe-riel!” you answered, “‘cause he’s a total babe, isn’t he?” you added and winked at Gabriel, turning his smile into a smug grin.  
“Hear that, yahoos? I’m a total babe,” he announced proudly to the Winchesters, making them both look at each other and sigh.

You moved around the counter to prepare some breakfast and coffee for yourself when Gabriel interrupted you.  
“Hey (Y/N).”  
“Hm?” You looked up at him. He snapped his fingers.  
“Don’t bother making breakfast,” he said with a big smile and a wink. You couldn’t suppress the small giggle when a plate of chocolate chip pancakes were in front of you along with blueberries, maple syrup and a nice cup of coffee, that smelled better than any coffee you’d ever had.  
“Well… you may get under my skin a lot, but you know just how to make it up to me, don’t you?” You grinned at the angel. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dean make a gagging motion with his fingers. While you dug into your - delicious - pancakes, you asked:

“What was it that you guys were talking about when I got here?”  
“Gabriel asked us when we realised there actually was a god,” Sam explained.  
“Mh- oh yeah,” you chewed down your pancakes quickly, “I know Dean’s story, but what about you, Sam?”  
“Well, I always believed,” Sam admitted. Gabriel was grinning widely, which seemed to annoy Dean greatly.  
“What?” you asked and smiled.  
“Nah, I just love Dean’s story. ‘I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’,” he mimicked Castiel’s voice perfectly, “I just think it’s adorable how my little bro made Dean-o a believer.” Your smile widened at Dean’s flustered blush.

“What about you, (Y/N)?” Sam asked, “When did you realise there really was a god?”  
You grinned widely and glanced at Gabriel before looking back at Sam.  
“When I slept with Gabriel for the first time,” you said. Gabriel straightened up, Dean choked on his coffee and Sam actually took a step away from you.  
“You slept with Gabriel?” Dean asked loudly and you nodded.  
“And how the hell did that get you to believe in God?” he demanded.  
“Well, I figured nothing could be that perfect unless it was God-made,” you said with an enormous grin.  
“O…kay. And you’ve believed in God for a while now, so if that was just the first time… when was the last?” Sam asked, even though he probably didn’t want to know.  
“This morning,” you and Gabriel said at the same time.  
“Wow. Okay. Did not expect that. Nope.” Dean blinked repeatedly and left. He actually left.  
“Well… okay… I have to go do something,” Sam mumbled and joined Dean, leaving you and Gabriel alone together.

“That was not disappointing,” Gabriel admitted.  
“I told you they’d freak out when they found out we were banging,” you said and waved your fork in the air.  
“Guess you win then, sugar.”  
“Mmhm, you owe me a pussy licking,” you said and smirked. Gabriel glanced at the maple syrup then back to you.  
“I’m bringing this to the bedroom,” he said and grabbed the tube, “remind me to make bets with you more often.”  
“Gladly.”


End file.
